


One Hit Wonderland

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: Linda gets a new Christmas decoration for the restaurant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	One Hit Wonderland

Decorating the restaurant for any holiday or celebration was a activity that Linda loved very much. And now it was the holiday season and time for wintery themed decorations.

The newest member of the decoration family was a tall snowman decoration was set by the door. It was fairly basic looking for snowman decorations. Coal eyes, mouth, and buttons. A carrot nose. And a top hat. A general snowman.

"Doesn't it look nice?" Linda asked.

Bob actually thought the snowman decoration just a bit big for their restaurant. People were catching their coats on hand closest to the door. It would be in the way somewhat all season. That of course did not mean he would argue about it's inclusion in the restaurant this year.

"Very seasonal, that's for sure." Bob said.

"Oh, maybe you can come up with some snowman themed burger of the days." Linda said.

"Huh.. a interesting challenge. We'll see how that goes." Bob said.

Louise looked over the snowman, her gaze landing on it's bright red mittens.

"Why is that snowman wearing mittens?" Louise asked.

"What? What's wrong if he's smitten with mittens." Linda asked.

"It's just wouldn't that make a snowman melt faster?" Louise said.

"Hey, sometimes people suffer for fashion. Their business." Linda said.

Tina nodded.

"I can get that." she said.

Linda picked up the box the decoration had come in and after a quick look smiled.

"Oh look! Besides fashion, this snowman is a music star too. It plays different holiday songs. Classics like Jingle bell rock, deck the halls, stuff like that." Linda explained.

"Does it have Jingle in the Jungle?" Gene asked.

"No. Sorry Gene." Linda said.

Gene crossed his arms.

"Oh bah humbug!" Gene said.

The snowman was turned on. The second Linda stepped back the snowman's motion detection caught Linda's movements and a tinny, not well recorded version of the song "Winter Wonderland" played. Linda predictably began to sing along.

This was all fine and good except when they discovered something after the fifth time it played music.

"It's stuck on that one song." Bob noted.

He was not wrong. It seemed like whatever mechanism that made the snowman decoration switch songs was just not working. All it could play was "Winter Wonderland." 

"A real one hit wonder land!" Gene cried.

"Maybe we can return it and get our money back. Where's the receipt?" Bob said.

Linda gasped.

"No! That's not fair to the snowman. It's not it's fault that that's the only song it knows." Linda said.

"Yeah!" Louise added in. "You make only burgers and no ones returning you!" Louise said.

"Hey, I make other things too. Like fries." Bob countered.

"And?" Louise insisted.

"Well-" Bob said.

"Oh no!" Tina cried "Does this mean we have to return dad? I hope not, I like him." 

"Okay, okay, I get it. The snowman stays. Even if that song is going to get really old, really fast." Bob said.

"Just like mom and dad." Louise said.

The song did get annoying of course. But eventually the problem became a moot point as it turned out the batteries Linda had used for the Snowman were already low so that it stopped working in the middle of it's 30th performance of the song. 

No one bothered to get new batteries and replace the dead ones in the snowman, leaving it silent for this and future holidays.


End file.
